1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the inhibition of the fading of dyed textiles exposed to atmospheric gases.
2. Description of Related Art
A large number of synthetic polymers have been invented, many of which are useful as fibers that can be woven, knitted, and the like, into cloth. For convenience, such cloth and the fibers, filaments, or yarns used for making it will be referred to by the term "textiles." See Merriam Webster's Collegiate Dictionary, Tenth Edition, Merriam-Webster, Incorporated, Springfield, Mass., U.S.A., 1996, page 1220.
These textiles, in turn, are dyed by a wide variety of types of dyes, depending upon the physical characteristics of the particular textile and the end-uses to which it is directed. One type of dye, termed "disperse," was first developed in the early 1920's for the dyeing of cellulose acetate. These dyes are substantially insoluble in water but, in finely divided form, can be dispersed in aqueous medium and then allowed to dissolve in the fiber itself. Since their original discovery, disperse dyes have been used with a number of other textiles, including acrylic, modacrylic, cellulose triacetate, nylon, polyester, poylurethane, and polyolefin.
Disperse dyes are primarily low molecular weight anthraquinone, azo, and diphenylamine derivatives. They have a significant shortcoming in that, in the presence of certain atmospheric gases such as oxides of nitrogen, primarily nitrogen dioxide, their colorfastness, especially in the blue and grey regions of the spectrum, is poor. It is found that these colors tend, upon exposure to such gases, to change to hues of purple, pink, and red, a process known as "gas fading."
One known means for decreasing the susceptibility to gas fading lies in decreasing the basicity of the dye. Unfortunately, such methods have the drawback that the substituents that are used to do this impart inferior dyeing properties.
Alternatively, suitable inhibitors can be used to prevent fading. Early compounds were frequently of a slightly yellow color and often imparted undesirable shades to the dyed textile. In recent times, substantially colorless inhibitors, such as diphenylacetamidine, have been devised, and this problem has thus diminished.
Attempts to inhibit the yellowing or fading of polyurethanes by nitrogen oxide gas have used: long chain fatty acids, such as stearic acid or behenic acid (Japanese Patent Publication No. 22626/69); higher alcohols, such as n-decyl alcohol or stearyl alcohol (Japanese Patent Publication No. 31804/69); sulfur-containing higher fatty acid esters, such as lauryl thioethyl alcohol, dilauryl thiodipropionate, or distearyl thiodipropionate (Japanese Patent Publication No. 25909/69); long chain fatty acid amides, such as stearamide or palmitamide (Japanese Patent Publication No. 27874/69; ureas, such as, phenylurea or phenylthiourea (Japanese Patent Publication No. 19190/67); adipic acid dihydrazide and 2,4-bis-hydrazino-6-dimethylamino-s-triazine (Japanese Patent Publication No. 25828/68); hydrazides, such as adipic acid-bis-N,N-dimethyl hydrazide (Japanese Patent Publication No. 27348/65); semicarbazides, such as 1,1-dimethylstearyl-semicarbazide (Japanese Patent Publication No. 16793/66); phosphite esters, such as tridecyl phosphite or trilauryl thiophosphite, either alone or in combination with 2,4,6-tris-ethyleneimino-s-triazine or 2-phenyl-4,6-diamino-s-triazine (Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 9828/69, 29672/68, and 28625/68); hydroxphenyl compounds, such as 1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzene (Japanese Patent Publication No. 16856/68); and polymeric compounds, such as poly(di-isopropylaminoethyl methacrylate) or poly(diethylaminoethyl methacrylate) (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2905/71).
In order to inhibit the fading or discoloration of cellulose acetates, there have been used primary, secondary, or tertiary amines, hydroxylamines, such as triethanolamine; heterocyclic compounds, such as phenyl morpholine, 1,4-dibenzyl morpholine, or N,N'-diphenyl piperazine; and compounds such as thiourea, melamine, N-acetyl melamine, N-phenyl melamine, 2,4-bis-anilino-6-amino-s-triazine, or triphenylmelamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,511 discloses the production of condensation or polymerization products by reacting alkyleneimines, polymeric alkyleneimines, and mixtures thereof with non-metal sulfides, such as carbon disulfide, thiophosgene, and sulfur chloride, and then introducing the polymerizates into spinning or casting solutions in a finely divided state.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,296 discloses that the fastness properties of dyeings with substantive dyestuffs can be improved to a considerable degree by aftertreating the dyeings with complex metal compounds of biguanides of polyalkylene imines, preferably of polyethylene imine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,363 discloses textile cellulosic materials dyed or printed with sulfur dyestuffs and having improved wet fastness properties, wherein the materials contain from 0.1 percent to 5.0 percent by weight, based on the dry weight of the material, of a bis- or poly-.alpha., .beta.-halohydrin compound containing at least one basic nitrogen atom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,464 discloses that when about 0.3 percent to about 5 percent of polytertiary amines formed from the reaction of polyethylene imine with alkylene oxides are coated on nylon fiber, or are added to the dyebath, improved dyefastness is achieved compared to an untreated dyed nylon fiber when this fiber is exposed to ozone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,292 discloses gas fade inhibitors for polyurethanes and cellulose acetates comprising triazine derivatives of a given formula and including, inter alia, 2,4-bis-allylamino-6-cyclohexylamino-s-triazine, 2(p-chloroanilino)4,6-bis-asym-dimethylhydrazino-s-triazine,2-dibenzylamin o-4,6-bis-asym-dimethylhydrazino-s-triazine, 2,4-bis-allylamino-6-benzylthio-s-triazine, 2-diallylamino-6-benzylamino-6-methylthio-s-triazine, 2,4-bis-isopropylamino-6-(o-cresoxy)-s-triazine, and 2,6-bis-methylthio-4-cyclohexylamino-s-triazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,223 teaches that the fastness of direct dyes on cellulose substrates can be improved by aftertreatment with the reaction product of a quaternary polyalkylene polyamine with an N-methylol resin precursor, and heat curing in the presence of a catalyst. It is said that the unfixed portion of reactive dyes substantive to cellulose may also be given improved wet and light fastness by this treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,606 teaches that the wet fastness of direct or reactive dyeings on cellulosic substrates can be improved by aftertreatment with a precondensate or mixture of
(a) the product of reacting a polyalkylenepolyamine in free base or salt form with an epichlorohydrin or a precursor thereof, and PA1 (b) an N-methylol derivative of a urea, melamine, guanamine, triazinone, urone, carbamate or acid amide, in the presence of PA1 (c) a catalyst for the cross-linking of N-methylol compounds of the type (b) above, followed by a heat-curing step.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,413 teaches that improvements in the fastness properties of substrates dyed with reactive dyestuffs can be achieved by a dyeing aftertreatment with an agent that is the reaction product of polyethylene imine and a bifunctional alkylating agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,101 teaches that dyeings on hydroxy group- or nitrogen-containing fibers can be improved by aftertreatment, simultaneously or sequentially, with (a) a polymeric reaction product of an amine with cyanamide, dicyandiamide, guanidine or bisguanidine and (b) a quaternary polyalkylene polyamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,918 discloses polymeric compounds obtained by the reaction of epihalo-hydrin with a polyalkylene polyamine that are said to be useful as textile treatment agents. As pretreatment agents they improve the color yield of the subsequent dyeing, and as aftertreatment agents they improve fastness properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,064 discloses fiber materials that are modified with a polyalkylene imine polymer and a crosslinking agent, preferably glyoxal, and optionally dyed with water-soluble, anionic dyes, preferably reactive dyes. The dyeing process with the so modified fiber materials can be carried out low-salt or completely without salt and also alkali-free or with minimal amounts of alkali.